Reyna quiere a Apolo el dios genial Y no lo sabe
by Nagi w
Summary: Reyna sólo quería tomar un chocolate caliente, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer un dios para romper la poca calma que ha logrado después de la guerra contra Gaea? ¡Y encima viene en forma humana!


**Sí, lo del título es un haiku, me encanta que los títulos de Trials of Apolo vayan a ser así. Siento si os ha hecho daño, no soy buena con los haikus.**

 **Disclamer: De nuevo, y como siempre, no soy Rick Riordan ni he escrito las sagas. Yo solo me aprovecho de las cosas que no cuenta para hacer fics y divertirme un poco.**

 **Esta historia acabo de publicarla en AO3, que es otra pagina de fics. Si, me he hecho una cuenta allí, ha sido mi debut. Me podéis encontrar con el nombre de NagoBeifong.**

 **¡Disfrutad del fic!**

Sus pasos resonaban por las duras calles de piedra, al son de su tranquilo paseo. El repiqueteo de los ágiles pasos metálicos de sus perros dotaba de una peculiar banda sonora a su caminar, solo opacada por la actividad cotidiana de los demás romanos.

Los niños se la quedaban mirando como siempre, señalando a sus dos fieles mascotas al grito de "mira, son de metal". Se acercó a una de las tiendas de esa calle y pidió algo de chocolate.

–¡Buenos días, _praetora_! –saludó el muchacho que se encontraba a su espalda.

Reyna agarró su empuñadura, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ninguna. Estaban prohibidas las armas en Nueva Roma, el dios Término había hecho que se la quitase como siempre.

–No te reconozco –admitió, volviéndose hacia la voz. Pertenecía a un atractivo joven de pelo rubio rizado que se ofreció a pagarle el chocolate.

–¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? No nos hemos visto nunca en persona, pero has tenido que lidiar con un familiar lejano mío. Solo quiero hablar contigo un poco.

Se dirigió resueltamente hacia una de las mesas que había a modo de terraza, palmeando el sitio de enfrente indicando que se sentase. La observó atentamente mientras esta se acomodaba en la silla, elogiando internamente la simetría del rostro de la muchacha.

–Mis camaradas de misión y yo acabamos de llegar, nos ha recibido tu compañero Frank. Estamos aquí en busca de algo que tenéis los romanos, me gustaría que me permitieses echar un vistazo a los libros _sibilinos_ –dio un trago al chocolate de la chica, sonriendo, lo cual la desconcertó.

La _praetora_ agarró su taza, quitándosela de las manos. Le exigía los libros de las _sibilas_ y encima se atrevía a profanar su chocolate, como si no hubiese burocracia de por medio. ¿Se creía que todo le iba a salir a pedir de boca enseguida? ¿De qué iba ese…?

–Por respeto al Campamento Mestizo no lamentarás tu falta de modales. ¿Se puede saber quién eres? –limpió el borde de la taza con una de sus mangas y le dio un sorbo.

–Apolo, el dios. Es una historia muy larga, pero sé que estás encantada de conocerme en persona. El resumen: mi padre me ha castigado y ahora mismo tengo que encontrar un arma milenaria de la cual solo existe un registro a través de la historia. Así, estaré más cerca de conseguir ser un dios de nuevo.

A Reyna casi se le escapa el chocolate de la boca. Estaba hablando con un dios, uno que necesitaba su ayuda. Apolo sabía que estaba emocionada por poder ayudarle, por lo que le sorprendió un poco la reacción de la chica.

–¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi? –se quejó en voz baja, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta de papel. Ya había pasado por un montón de problemas el año anterior, no quería que se repitiera la situación de nuevo.

–Eh, si –el dios miró hacia todos los lados, como preguntándose si la alguien había visto la reacción de ella. Cualquiera pensaría que ayudar a un dios es un gran honor, no una maldición, como ella daba a entender– bueno, el caso es que hay prisa. ¿Podrías pasar de _andante_ a _presto_ tomándote este chocolate?

Se levantó para meterle algo de prisa y paseó por los alrededores. Por supuesto, Reyna no se dio ni un poco de prisa. No quería ofender a un dios, pero le molestaba que se creyera el rey del lugar, como si estuviese por encima de ella en esos momentos.

Cuando acabó, se levantó y le guió hacia la biblioteca. Allí estaban Rachel y Ella, recopilando información. La pelirroja dio un bote en cuanto los vio entrar.

–¡Señor Apolo! ¿Qué hace aquí? no lo he visto venir. –se acercó a ellos rápidamente, agarrando al dios por los brazos– ¡Tiene que hacer algo con mis poderes de oráculo!

–Lo sé, querida –ella era su ojito derecho actual. Tenía todo lo que se le podía pedir a una hija de Apolo, solo que no era su hija– hemos venido aquí por eso. ¿No te lo ha contado mi devoto Percy Jackson?

–Dudo que Percy sea devoto suyo, señor. –se separó de él y caminó hacia los apuntes que había estado consultando, sentándose en el suelo con algo de hastío– Y no, en realidad no hemos tenido apenas contacto desde que vine a estudiar los libros, que son los únicos que me dan algo de esperanza en recuperar mis poderes. –hizo una pausa dramática. El dios tuvo que elogiar internamente sus capacidades interpretativas. Le ponía quizá un poco más de drama del necesario, pero no dudaba que aprendería a conmover a cualquiera con el tiempo– Por cierto, Reyna, te advierto. Ten cuidado, seguramente este bribón trate de ligar contigo.

–¿Yo? ¿Ligar? Hay cosas más importantes, querida Rachel. Ofendes mi orgullo –fingió, llevándose la mano al pecho. No obstante, sí era cierto que esta _praetora_ había captado su atención.

–No te preocupes, Oráculo –tranquilizó Reyna con una suave sonrisa– no me dejaré engatusar.

Estuvieron un buen rato buscando entre las notas que las encargadas provisionales de la biblioteca habían tomado. Apolo les dió una detallada descripción del arma y se puso él mismo manos a la obra. Por supuesto, no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar por lo que no duró mucho tiempo concentrado.

–Así que… he oído que eres una chica con muchas agallas. Te enfrentaste tu solita a Orión, eso es algo a tener en cuenta –se tumbó de lado y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo derecho, mirándola intensamente– me gustaría ver algo más de tu _osadía._

–Dios Apolo, no me gustaría ofenderle –replicó ella, ahogando un suspiro– así que por favor pongase a buscar y no me pida una respuesta a esa insinuación.

–Me gusta esta chica –declaró él, echando una vaga ojeada al libro que había enfrente suya– ¿estás soltera? Normalmente lo habría podido predecir, pero mis poderes ya no son lo que eran. –se acercó un poco a ella, por detrás– Sé que sería un placer salir con un dios, así que cuando todo esto acabe…

–Señor Apolo busque, por favor –replicó ella, cada vez más alterada por la insistencia del otro.

–¿Te gusta la ópera? ¡No, claro que no! eso es de _carcas_ según los jóvenes de hoy en día. –Murmuró, pensativo– ¿Qué está de moda ahora? ¿El dubstep? ¿Te gusta el dubstep? Creo que uno de mis hijos está en un famoso grupo, podemos…

–Señor. Libros. Ahora –cuanto más insistía él, menos palabras le dirigía ella. No había separado la mirada de los apuntes de Rachel y Ella que estaba consultando.

La pelirroja les miraba divertida. El dios trató de volver a su tarea, lo cual consiguió por un rato. El poco tiempo que necesitó Reyna para conseguir encontrar su objetivo.

–Lo tengo. ¿Es esto lo que nos ha descrito? –preguntó, enseñándole los papeles que había estado estudiando. Apolo la abrazó por la espalda en cuanto pudo comprobar que en efecto era lo que buscaban.

–En serio, esta chica ha llamado mi atención. ¿Dónde quieres que sea nuestra primera cita?

–Me siento alagada, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer –trató de zafarse, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era la primera vez que la invitaban a una cita, pero ni loca iba a salir con un dios.

En el fondo, le asustaba acabar como su padre. Su familia tenía la desgracia de atraer a los dioses, no deseaba seguir esa especie de legado familiar. Aceptaba que los semidioses estaban vetados para ella por lo que le había dicho la diosa Venus, pero aún quedaba una cantidad nada desdeñable de mortales.

Poco pudo el dios insistir, cuando quiso darse cuenta sus compañeros de misión le habían encontrado y le arrastraban hacia la localización del arma según la profecía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia atrás y jurarse a sí mismo que volvería, en forma de dios o en su forma actual para salir con ella. Por sus santísimos poderes que lo conseguiría.


End file.
